Defeated
by RankoSaotome
Summary: Zero defeats Leviathan and brings her back to base for reprogramming. But the truth hurts, and Leviathan's about to dish a lot out to Ciel.


Defeated

By RankoSaotome

- - - - - - -

Disclaimer: Megaman Zero and all characters are copyright of CAPCOM.

- - - - - - -

"Ugh..." Leviathan let out, as the Triple Rod smashed into the back of her head, her helmet taking most of the damage, but the solid blow was enough to knock her unconscious.

"I got her!" Zero exclaimed into his headset, sending the message straight to HQ.

Wonderful! Bring her back to HQ to immediate reprogramming.

"Understood. On my way." Zero said, looking down at the unconscious girl at his feet. For a moment, he felt bad about doing this, but... At the same time...

It had to be done.

- - - - - - -

She awoke later, strapped to a medical table. Looking around, she realized where she was and immediately started to struggle.

And was immediately zapped with electrical energy for her efforts. And high voltage too. "AHHHH!"

"Stop struggling, you might just make it worse."

"Fuck you! Now, let me go! I don't want to be reprogrammed!"

"It is necessary, though." The girl said as a bright light lit up over Leviathan, momentarilly blinding her.

The other girl, who Leviathan recognized as Ciel, came into view. "It'll be over soon enough." She said, pulling up a little mask connected to a gas chamber.

"N-No! Please, no!" Leviathan was starting to get desperate, facing away from Ciel, trying to stall her from putting that mask on her. Ciel moved to place it still on Leviathan's face, who looked away again.

This continued for a bit. Ciel, who didn't want to use force any further, blew out in frustration. Finally, she mounted Leviathan's stomach, and took hold of her head, trying to get her to stop moving.

"Why are you struggling! Wouldn't you rather see a world where Reploids and Humans can live in peace!"

"Yes, but I'd rather be myself when I see that world!"

"Then cooperate!"

"I won't!"

"You're leaving me little choice, Leviathan!"

"Good, because I would sooner die than be a slave for you and your rebellion!"

This, made Ciel drop the mask and canister, just short of slipping it on Leviathan's face. "Wh-what!"

"Most people in Neo Arcadia think of your 'reprogramming' as little more than brain-washing! It's nothing short of that, is it!"

Ciel was shocked. She'd never thought of it that way before.

But Leviathan continued. "It's just as well, since probably most of your Rebellion was subjected to your brain washing schemes! I doubt any one of your people came to this willingly!"

And Ciel did something very uncharacteristic of her. She slapped Leviathan as hard as she could. She hit the Water Guardian so hard, she could feel the bones in her hand and wrist threatening to turn to dust.

Leviathan was readying a nasty, verbal reply, when she noticed something. Ciel was... crying. She was crying, and Leviathan had to wonder what she said.

Then, her own words came back to her and she felt the fierce anger leave her. They may have had her at a disadvantage now, but... She had been unbelievably relentless and merciless in her verbal assault on Ciel. And she felt terrible for it.

"Ciel, I..."

"Don't... You... you're right... I can't even recall all the POWs I reprogrammed for my cause... And... I feel terrible for it..."

"Ciel..."

"No! Please, just go!" Ciel cried out as she got off Leviathan, deactivated the electric charges, and freed Fairy from her straps.

Fairy Leviathan, though, still felt like she'd hit an all-time low. She'd used words to strike at the things that defined Ciel, her brilliant mind. If Ciel was questioning her own abilities... Would Ciel... Would she try to kill herself?

Fairy wouldn't be able to live with herself, if Ciel died because of this.

Slowly, she moved over to Ciel and hugged her.

She held onto Ciel as she cried, and Fairy just stood there, hugging the other girl, letting her let it all out. Better for her to let it all out now than alone and become suicidal.

Also, if Ciel commit suicide because of her, Zero would hunt her to the ends of the Earth and give her a slow, agonizing death.

Slowly, Ciel stopped her crying.

And Fairy was glad for that, as she didn't want someone to walk in and get the wrong idea.

The girls slowly parted, both watching the other as Ciel sniffed. "I... I'm sorry I broke down like that on you... I... I never thought how much I was violating the Reploids... With my ways..."

"You don't need to apologize, Ciel. I was... very unforgiving in my words. I shouldn't have said what I did." Fairy Leviathan replied, staring at the floor in shame. She still felt pretty low, manipulating Ciel to such an extreme.

"Leviathan..."

"Please, no... I said horrible things, things that... Things that were not true and should never have be..." But she was silenced, but not by a finger, but by Ciel's lips on her own.

At first, Leviathan was shocked, having never been kissed before. She sort of froze up at the beginning, but Ciel was a patient, gentle kisser, and Fairy eventually gave in to the kiss, returning it.

The two girls stood there, kissing, before Leviathan felt the strangest thing. Ciel's hands on her body, feeling her up. She felt... strangely, not repulsed by this, but rather... turned on. It was like Ciel had thrown a switch in her, making her want oh so much more.

As they parted their lips, Ciel smiled. And Leviathan found herself smiling too, before nodding to the door. "Lock it?"

"It was locked before you even woke up... The entire room is soundproof too..."

"You naughty girl..." Fairy couldn't resist saying, getting a giggle from Ciel. Embracing Ciel again, Leviathan lay the other girl on the medical table, both starting to kiss once more.

Soon, they were lost too much in the bliss of pleasure with each other to care what was going on outside their little world.

- - - - - - -

THE END

- - - - - - -

A/N: You can thank Ben Hyuga on Gaia Online for the idea for this one. God bless him and his perverted mind. Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
